Fight for the right
by KittyWright
Summary: After finding a child alone in a forest, Shadow takes her in and claims her as her own. Now her biological family have found her and want her back. Can Shadow and her sisters fight for the right to raise a child they have come to call family. LegolasOC


Summary

After finding a child in the woods alone and afraid, Shadow Ashwood takes the child in and claims her as her own. What happens when her real family finds her and want to take the child back? Can Shadow and her family fight for the right to raise the girl they had come to call family?

Shadow Monique Ashwood

Age: 22

Hair colour: Long straight black hair

Eye colour: Dark blue (almost black) eyes

Skin colour: Tanned

Height: Tall

Scars: Faded scar on stomach.

Evelyn Athena Ashwood

Age: 19

Hair colour: Long straight red hair

Eye colour: Dark blue eyes

Skin colour: Slightly tanned

Height: Tall

Scars: None

Madeline Lara Ashwood

Age: 15

Hair colour: Shoulder length red hair. (Slightly curly)

Skin colour: Pale

Height: Tall

Scars: None

Asia Zariah Ashwood (Identical twin with Madeline)

Gabrielle Lyric Ashwood (Adoptive daughter of Shadow)

Age: 4

Hair colour: Light Blonde

Eye colour: Bright green

Skin colour: Pale

Scars: None

"Talking" – common

"_Talking_" – Elvish

Shadow stood in the doorway, looking at her daughter. Who was warm and safe in her bed. She sighed and turned, walking into the kitchen where she noticed that her younger sister was sitting on a padded chair next to the window.

"Eve, what are you still doing up? The sun when down many hours ago"

"I could ask you the same question sister." She said as she turned away from the window. "I know you are the older sister, but you do not have to wait until the rest of us are tucked away in our bed"

"If I don't. I will just worry about you lot and I will not get a wink of sleep. Now go to bed, we have to get up early in the morn."

Evelyn stood up and walked over to Shadow and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight sister, I love you"

"I love you too, goodnight"

Evelyn left the room, leaving Shadow alone in the Kitchen. For the second time that night, she sighed, turned and left the room.

* * *

"_You have found my sister, truly?" _Legolas asked his Father early one morning.

"_My son, I am not certain wither it is her or not, one of my advisors was adamant that it was my long lost daughter he saw. I want you to go and see if it truly is my princess"_

"_Of course Father, I will leave a once."_

"_Legolas, do not raise your hopes to much, it may not even be her"_

"_I will try father, but I will make no promises" _He said as he walked our of his Fathers chambers

* * *

"Rise and shine sleepy head, the sun will set again if you keep on sleeping" Shadow told her daughter in a soft voice. Gabrielle bright eyes slowly opened to see her mother.

"Momma? I'm nice and warm, I don't want to get up, can I just stay asleep?" Gabrielle asked her mother in a sleepy voice. Shadow laughed.

"No honey, you got to get up, breakfast is ready and auntie Eve and me might take you out for a ride later. But if you are asleep how can we go for a ride?"

"I'm up momma; can we go for a ride now?"

"Maybe but only if you go and have your breakfast, it's in the Kitchen"

Gabrielle shot out of bed and ran towards the kitchen, leaving her mother to make her bed. Shadow smiled at her daughter's behaviour, she really did like riding.

* * *

Legolas and his two brothers Arnir and Belegir were riding fast and hard to where the sighting had been of their little sister.

"_Do you think that it is truly her Legolas?"_ Arnir asked his brother.

"_I pray with all my heart that it is, but I have no idea"_ Legolas replied

The three brothers slowed their horses down and then came to a complete stop. Legolas looked round; all he could see was open plains and trees. He could hear nothing but a small stream, located a few metres away from them.

"_I can see or hear no life brothers, let's set up camp tonight and will we scout at first light in the morn"_ Belegir told his brothers.

Legolas and Arnir agreed with their brother as they dismounted their horses.

* * *

"Faster momma, I want to go faster!" Gabrielle cried.

Shadow spurred her horse faster, keeping a tight hold on Gabrielle. She started to slow the horse down as she neared the stream which her daughter loved to play in. When she dismounted her horse, she could her soft voices but she just ignored them thinking it was some wandering rangers, which sometimes passed through the area.

"Can I go and play in the stream momma?"

"Sure honey, but stay near the edge ok?"

"O.K. momma" she shouted as she ran off.

* * *

"_Do you hear the Legolas?" _Belegir asked his brother.

"_Yes I do its coming from the stream, let's go and see what it is"_ He responded

Legolas raised his bow as he glided towards the stream on silent feet.

"_It's just a child" _Legolas said

"_Where are her parents?" _Arnir replied

"_I don't know, but we can not just leave her here, she may be lost"_

The brother's nodded and made themselves known to the little girl.

* * *

Gabrielle was sitting by the stream, her feet in the cool water as she looked for fish which looked pretty. Behind her she could hear people talking in a strange language she could not understand. She was going to move, but her momma had told her before to stay where she was when she wasn't there. She tried to ignore the people behind her and started humming to herself.

"Child?" said a voice from behind her.

She turned around to see three blonde haired people stood, two metres away from her.

"Who are you?" she asked

Legolas was shocked when he saw the little girls face, he met the eyes of his brothers and they looked a stunned as he felt. It was her! It was Meldamiriel, their Precious jewel.

"I am Legolas, these are my brothers Belegir and Arnir we are princes of the Mirkwood realm."

"You are elves?" she questioned

"Yes, my lady" She giggled "May I ask what your name is?"

"It's Gabrielle Lyric Ashwood" She said proudly

"Well Lady Gabrielle it is very nice to meet you. Where are your parents?"

"Momma is just tying up the horse. She told me to stay here, because I might get lost if I wonder off"

"That is a good piece of advice Lady Gabrielle" She giggled

"Gabrielle?" A feminine voice from behind them said.

Legolas and his brothers turned round to see a beautiful woman coming towards them.

"Over here momma, by the stream"

The woman's eyes widened when she saw the elves by her daughter.

"Can I help you my lord's?" The woman asked standing in front of her daughter.

"My lady, I am sorry we intruded, but I wanted to make sure Lady Gabrielle was not lost or hurt" Legolas told the woman

"Thank you, my lord your concern is greatly thanked."

"May I ask your name my Lady?"

"Of course my Lord, it's Shadow Monique Ashwood"

"An exquisite name Lady Shadow, I am Legolas, these are my brothers Belegir and Arnir we are princes of the Mirkwood realm"

Shadow bowed her head.

"Forgive me my Lords, I did not realise you were Royalty" Lifting her head.

"It is quite alright Lady Shadow" He looked her straight in the eye. "Lady Shadow I need to ask you about your daughter, for she does not look anything like you. If I may be so bold to ask, does she take after her father?"

"No my Lord, I adopted my daughter when she was very young after I found her alone in the forest near my home." Her eyes slid to the floor.

"She is Elvin kind is she not?"

"Yes my Lord, but I do not know who her biological family are, I searched for them but there is no trace of them" she whispered

"I know who her real family are" He told her

Shadow's eyes locked with Legolas's. She was shocked. No one was taking her daughter away from her!


End file.
